


I Hold Only You

by Anyawen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Q gets a cat, apologetic agent, grumpy quartermaster, it’s absolutely a bribe, no not like that christine!, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Bond considers how to make amends for a his faux pas.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, james bond/scrambled eggs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	I Hold Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 2020 007 fest scavenger hunt item #21 - 'Write a short story/poem using only the letters in Ian Fleming Bond titles. Each letter can only be used however many times it appears in the titles.'
> 
> * * *

James ignored his plate of scrambled eggs and pondered his folly regretfully. There is much to atone for. He will grovel. The cat is a decent start at making amends to his ornery love. He will do more. Dance? Dinner? Wine? Sweets? Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> What misdeed has landed James in the doghouse? Lost equipment? Damaged car? Careless injury? … I suspect his love affair with scrambled eggs is at the root of the problem. He criticized Q’s eggs one time too many. 
> 
> I headcanon that Q names the new cat Omelette.


End file.
